Some New Customers
This is how some new customers goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (The screen then shows the residents and Team Equesodor outside Luigi's Casa Della Tires, watching Luigi and Guido with McQueen.) Luigi: Four new tires! Grazie, Mr. Lightning. (gives a hug) Grazie! (Sally then arrives, feeling glad as she sees McQueen.) Flo: Would you look at that! Luigi: Our first real customer in years! I am filled with tears of ecstasy,... (While Luigi is talking, McQueen winks to Thomas, Twilight, Sunset, Starlight and Sally, who is then shown smiling. Doc then appears, starting to feel glum when he sees McQueen.) Luigi: ...for this is the most glorious day of my life! Lightning McQueen: (as Luigi presses a button to make the car lift he is on go up) All right, Luigi, give me the best set of blackwalls you've got. Luigi: (releases the button, making the lift go back down) No! No, no, no. You don't-a know what you want. Luigi know what you want. (drives to a couple of shelves, with one holding blackwall tires, and another being covered by a curtain) Blackwall tires. They blend into the pavement. But-a this... (presses a button to pull the curtain, showing whitewall tires) Whitewall tires! They say, "Look at me! Here I am! Love me." Lightning McQueen: All right, you're the expert. Luigi: (chuckles) Doc Hudson: (snarls and drives away) Lightning McQueen: Oh, and don't forget the spare. Luigi: Perfetto. Guido! Guido: Peet stop! (Guido is then shown holding his wheel gun, which is heard whirring as Chuck Berry's version of "Route 66" plays. Luigi is seen holding a flag up, attached to his antenna. He holds it up a bit more, which Guido make the wheel gun whirr. Luigi then moves the flag down, and Guido then gets to work on unfastening the bolts on McQueen's tires, as Luigi dodges one of the tires going through the air. When Guido is finished putting the new tires, McQueen is shown looking at them in a mirror.) Luigi: (laughs) What did Luigi tell you, eh? Lightning McQueen: Wow, you were right. Better than a Ferrari, huh? Luigi: (frowns) Eh... No. (McQueen then frowns, and then the screen shows him and the whole team with Fillmore at the Taste-Inn, drinking some organic fuel.) Lightning McQueen: Wow! This organic fuel is great! Lightning McQueen: Why haven't I heard about it before? Fillmore: It's a conspiracy, man! The oil companies got a grip on the government! They're feedin' us a bunch of lies, man. Lightning McQueen: OK, I'll take a case. Paxton: We'll each take a case, as well. (The screen then shows from McQueen's point of view as he looks around with night-vision goggles on, and Sarge is seen. The screen then McQueen as the goggles move up, then it shows Sarge hooked to some surplus with a note saying, "Guaranteed, no tailgaters." The screen then shows a close-up of a snow globe with Radiator Springs Curios and Knick in it. The screen zooms out to show McQueen and Team Equesodor looking at it with Lizzie. It then shows some bumper stickers and other souvenirs. Lizzie is then shown putting some onto McQueen.) Lightning McQueen: Ow! Eh! (yelps as Lizzie sticks on the third sticker) (The screen then shows Ramone inside his shop, holding a paint hose.) Ramone: (chuckles) (McQueen is then seen, with covers for his tires, and breathes in deeply and closes his eyes as Ramone starts to paint him.) Ramone: Ah... Yeah. Lightning McQueen: (as Ramone does a shade on a lightning bolt shape) Ka-chow. (The screen then shows the other townsfolk outside at sunset.) Mater: (noticing Sally) Here she comes! Lightning McQueen: OK, places, everybody. Hurry! Act natural. Red: (whistles) Other residents: (as Sally arrives) Hi, Sally! Luigi: Buon giorno! How are you doing? Sally Carrera: All right, what's goin' on? Applejack: It's a big surprise for you, girlfriend. Rarity: You're going to love it, darling! Human Rarity: Indeed! Mater: Ladies and gentlecars and the whole of Team Equesodor, please welcome the new Lightning McQueen! (Everyone moves out of the way as McQueen appears in his new paint job, revving his engine.) Lightning McQueen: (posing) Pow! What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me. Sally Carrera: (chuckles) I'll say. (purrs as McQueen continues revving his engine) Ka-chow! You're gonna fit right in in California. Oh, my goodness. It looks like you've all helped everybody in town. Bertie: (as he shows off his new tires) Yeah. Some of us vehicle members have some new tires from Luigi. Thomas: We have some souvenirs from Lizzie. Paxton: And surplus from Sarge. Sidney: And some of that awesome organic fuel from Fillmore. James: And some of us, like me, had a brand-new coat of paint from Ramone. Lightning McQueen: Yeah, everybody except one. (Sally is shown with a happy look.) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1